


Spin Round to Me

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, Yule, mentions of Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A drunken Yuletide celebration turns a little steamy thanks to a game of spin the bottle and a dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/169377.html) for HP Mini Fest.

Millie sat a little away from the rest of the Slytherin students left at Hogwarts for the Christmas hols, nursing a cup of spiked punch. Her vision had gone a little hazy a while back, but she hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve to join the rather enthusiastic game of spin the bottle yet. They looked like they were having fun though.

A roar of laughter caught her attention and she looked up in time to see Blaise leaning over to pull Draco into a rather passionate looking kiss. The bottle in front of them was pointed right at Draco, which if Millie remembered correctly, meant that Blaise had spun to kiss everyone who was playing.

And he seemed to be enjoying it, too.

Once the kiss finished, it was Pansy’s turn to spin the bottle. Millie watched as it spun, coming to a halt with the mouth pointed through a gap between Crabbe and Goyle. Pointed directly at her.

“No, no, no,” Millie babbled, face flushing as Pansy rose, a little unsteady on her feet but determined as she slinked her away across the room.

Millie looked around at the others, most of whom looked highly amused by her building panic and totally unwilling to step in. Ugh, so typical. Apparently she’d just have to find a way out of this herself. She might be just the other side of tipsy, but that didn’t mean she was going to kiss someone based on a game she hadn’t even been _playing_.

“I’m not going to kiss you,” she said when Pansy stopped in front of her. She tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew she was failing. Bugger. “I wasn’t even playing!”

Pansy rolled her eyes at the rebuff, but leaned in. Millie leaned back as far as she could against her seat and Pansy frowned. “Come on, Mill, it’s just a kiss.”

“Yeah, _Millicent_ , it’s just a kiss!” Draco called, words slurring together, and Millie looked over to see an even smugger look than usual on his face. It made her blood boil just a bit. “I dare you to kiss her! Or are you too much of a coward?”

The was the last straw, because if there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was giving Draco the satisfaction of thinking he’d pulled one over on her. Or him thinking she was as cowardly as he said she was. She was a Slytherin and she had her pride, no matter that most of them didn’t accept her as one of them.

“Fine,” she snapped before she could even register the word coming out of her mouth. But she wasn’t about to take it back, not if she could make Draco eat his own words.

Abruptly, she reached out to take a very surprised Pansy’s face in her hands, pulling the other girl in for a kiss. Millie didn’t have much experience with kissing, but she thought she made up for that with determination. Pansy didn’t seem to have any complaints, not with how she was moaning into the kiss, her hands scrabbling for a hold in the fold of Millie’s robes.

After a few moments of kissing, Millie had all but forgotten why they were doing this. All she could think about was the warm, smooth lips pressing against her own, the smell of Pansy’s perfume, the taste of sweet spiked punch in her mouth. In a word, it was wonderful.

Millie felt something bumping against her leg and she regretfully pulled back to see Edel, her cat, trying to push his way between them. She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up, surprising a slightly glassy-eyed Pansy into laughing along with her. Millie reached out to pet Edel, smiling shyly at the other girl.

“Are you two _quite_ finished?” Draco asked, voice ringing across the room.

Millie frowned as she looked over at him, wishing he hadn’t interrupted the contented mood that had been building. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she was startled by Pansy settling into her lap. On instinct, her arms came up around the other girl’s waist. Pansy wasn’t looking at her, her now much more sober glare fixed on Draco.

“No, we aren’t, Draco,” Pansy snapped. Her cheeks were a little flushed, and Millie wasn’t sure she’d ever looked so pretty. “But you’re welcome to continue on with your little game. Millie and I will be a bit busy.”

Draco’s mouth opened and closed in shock, words failing him, but Pansy had already turned away to look back at Millie. She smiled warmly, and Millie felt a matching smile spread over her own face. Well, that was certainly an outcome she hadn’t been expecting, but as Pansy leaned back in for another kiss, she decided she certainly wasn’t going to argue with it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
